Traditionally, systems have provided content for various purposes. For example, systems oftentimes provide content to users for advertising purposes. However, such traditional content providing systems have generally exhibited various limitations.
Just by way of example, content providing systems have customarily provided content based on information included in user profiles. Thus, a user may receive content specific to such user's profile. However, a user profile has commonly been created based on events associated with the user, without consideration of a relevancy of the events.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.